


Not One Day Too Late

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Just some fluff to be honest
Relationships: John Winchester/Reader, John Winchester/You
Kudos: 19





	Not One Day Too Late

It’d been a routine hunt, but it was the first time that you and John had some alone time since his return. Dean and Sam had been insistent on going with you every other time, to keep an eye on their father. After all, after almost twenty years, he’s returned. But it’s been a killer not having any time to yourselves. You just want to cuddle and kiss him without getting the weird looks off Sam and Dean, they act like a young child when their parents kiss.  _ It’s like that already.  _

But the hunt came, and you both seized the opportunity to have some alone time. You’ve had a few days away from the boys and now you’re beginning the long journey back to the bunker. You’d have spent longer with John alone in the motel, but Dean and Sam were calling almost daily, worried that their father was gone again. 

But that doesn’t matter. You’re here now, resting your head on John’s shoulder as he drives back towards the bunker. You’ve been here for a few hours. Miles of road passed you by, though somewhere after the first hour you’d gotten bored. You’d taken John’s hand in your own, tracing your fingers over the veins along the back of his hand.    
  
“Why don’t you get some rest, (Y/N), we had a busy coupl’a days” John murmurs. You smile, curling impossibly closer to him. Your head rests in his lap, and John’s hand finds its way through your hair. 

When John looks down to you, the way you sleep in his lap. He can’t hide the love on his face and he doesn’t want to. He’s had so long without you being nearby that he wants nothing more than to show everyone just how much he loves you. 

The little black box still rests in his pocket. He’d wanted to ask you one day while you were both away from the bunker, but Dean and Sam had derailed that plan with their incessant calling. But John wants to ask you, sooner rather than later. He can feel it, it’s beneath your head and he’s surprised that you haven’t mentioned it yet. 

A few hours pass with John deep in his thoughts, debating how he’s going to ask you. He’s had so many scenarios fly through his head, but none of them seem appropriate for the situation. 

It’s somewhere past the fourth town when John realises that he needs to ask you now, otherwise he won’t be able to ask you.    
“Hey, (Y/N)...” He murmurs, brushing his thumb over your cheek. He smiles down to you, watching as you slowly rouse. He continues to play with your hair for a while until eventually you sit up. He smiles slightly, giving no hints as to why he awoke you. 

He parks up at the side of the road, staring forward for a few moments before he takes your hand.    
“(Y/N)...” He murmurs. He turns to face you, his knee resting on the bench between you. He reaches into his pocket. A small black box is produced, and you look between it and him for a few moments.    
“John…” You trail off.    
“I wanted to ask this for so long, I wanted to ask it before I went, I wanted to ask this every day we’ve been away and every single time I was ready too, those two buttheads ruined it…” John continues. He takes your hand in his own, fiddling with the box for a few moments.    
“I wanted to ask you twenty five years ago” He adds.    
“Will you marry me?” He asks. His eyes flick up to meet your own as the box is flicked open with a precision that you can only assume comes from him practising this over and over.  _ That’s what happened, though you’re not aware. He had planned this every day since he came back.  _ _   
_ _   
_ “Johnnie” You breathe, shifting closer to him. You ball a fist into his shirt, tugging him down into a kiss. He lets the ring box fall onto the seat between you as the kiss deepens. 

Cars whiz by, though you’re not paying attention to them. John is in front of you, staring right back at you. His hand rests over your cheek, mirroring your own. You’re feeling the rough stubble beneath your fingers. It’s been so long since you’ve been able to have him like this, alone. 

Eventually, you reach down and lift the ring up, placing it on your finger. He smiles slightly, tossing the now empty box aside, pulling you close. He rests his head on his shoulder, trying to hide the tears that are bubbling over. 

Neither of you choose to move, even when John’s phone begins ringing. You stay cuddling together in the front of the car as the time passes.    
“We should head back” You murmur, stroking your fingers over the back of John’s head. He smiles and nods, though he doesn’t make much movement and neither do you. 

It takes a long time for either of you to move. You take place back in John’s lap, head resting on his thigh. You don’t take your eyes off him as the journey back to the bunker continues. John’s hand rests over your heart, and your hand finds his. Sleep slowly finds you again, and John presses his lips against your forehead. 

When the bunker comes into view, and you begin to rouse, John smiles down to you. You squeeze his hand, tracing the veins along the back of his hand, before pressing your lips against his fingers.    
“I love you” You murmur, holding him closer.    
“I love you too, darlin’, so much,” John says. He pulls you into a soft kiss before he parks up in the bunker.    
  


Almost immediately, Dean and Sam come running through to check that John is alive. They’re more than surprised when they see you both in the front of the car, making out like horny teenagers.


End file.
